The Secret Admirer
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Tsuzuki has a secret admirer but he doesn't know who cares as long as they give him pastries he's fine! But Hisoka highly diagrees but when Tsuzuki goes out one day he sees the one and only Kazutaka Muraki. Is he his rose? Or is Muraki just bluffing?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pocahontas, it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl. If you don't like yaoi than please leave this page immediately it's not for you!

* * *

**The Secret Admirer **

It was a special day for Tsuzuki Asato. No, no, and no it wasn't his birthday unfortunately to his dismay. Or Halloween or Christmas nor Valentine's day to that matter not even the cake shop down the street wasn't having a sale that Tezuka visit daily instead it was close.

Yet the only thing special happened toSummons's Division employee that he has been getting mail more often than usual. Often in the case he would only receive ads for pastry cafes for advertisements. Recently, he has been getting unfamiliar letters to an unknown person of named Rose at bottom of each letter he would receive. Also, from time to time there would either be box of chocolates or some sort of desert for him to don't get Tsuzuki wrong, of course he thought this was rather suspicious but who could deny free sweets except for Hisoka of course!

However this one day in particular, Rose had asked Tsuzuki if he would meet him somewhere. Tsuzuki was thrilled! But his partner on other hand was highly suspicious. Hisoka strictly forbid him to go off his own and if he was going somewhere than he would have to go too. It felt as if Tsuzuki was being treated as child and he was. He was grown man, if he wanted to go off on his own than he should but if he disobey Hisoka direct orders the brunet through a hissy fit for sure. Upon knowing this Tsuzuki ignored him anyway and as always regretted it later.

It was a sunny day outside, the sun was shining and children were playing while Asato Tsuzuki was stuffing his face with a strawberry shortcake. Tsuzuki ate like a pig. He tried to gobble everything in one bite but he ended up choking that's when out of nowhere he was rescue by platinum blonde or silver haired man with heterochromia eyes. First, the man grabbed Tsuzuki from behind before wrapping his hands around to begin pumping his chest then pop came weasel! The strawberry shortcake flew out of Tsuzuki's mouth onto ground.

"My cake!" sobbed Tsuzuki who collapsed to ground as he stared at his now ruin pastry.

"Asato," a familiar voice slurred, "It's good to see you again."

Tsuzuki too preoccupied with his ruin pastry that he was distraught. Instead of acknowledging his arch enemy Kazutaka Muraki, he remained heartbroken by his pastry. Annoyed by Tsuzuki ignoring him, Muraki on impulse pulled Tsuzuki towards to face him before forcing his snake like tongue into the brunet's throat that's when he deepened the kiss making shimigami moan in pleasure. However, Tsuzuki, somehow and someway pushed by Muraki to ground who pressed his body up against the shimigami to feel brunet's erection.

"W-What a-are y-you doing?" stuttered Tezuki in surprise and fusion, lifting his hands where he try to push Muraki off of but he wasn't able to.

"I'm Rose, Tsuzuki. I'm badly in love with you now I'm going to make love to." Muraki confessed as his hands intertwine through brunet's brown tresses while he trailed down to Tsuzuki's stomach where he was about to touch lower anatomy.

Tsuzuki was touched by his words but he shook his frantically, closing his eyes tightly in denial so Muraki was his rose that couldn't be but it sort of made sense though since larger man wouldn't know this exact location if he was Rose.

"Not here!" Tsuzuki hissed, shoving Muraki off him completely.

"You're so cold to me." Muraki pulled away from Muraki's erection before straightening himself up. "Meet at my place tonight."

Asato Tsuzuki watched as Muraki strutted away as if nothing ever happened. Tsuzuki was slightly taken back when Muraki left now he wanted to feel silver haired man's touches but he couldn't do here in public he was too modest.

That's the day when Tsuzuki found out Rose was one in only Kazutaka Muraki, his enemy, no in particular, his new lover.


End file.
